


Do Wolf Girls Dream of Dancing Sheep?

by EvilMuffins



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramona and Justine strike a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Wolf Girls Dream of Dancing Sheep?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DolewhipDay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolewhipDay/gifts).



> Prompt- 'Roommate agreement'

“You need to stop this,” Ramona said, blunt as always.

Justine looked down to the MirrorPhone in her hand. “…Stop hexting…Melody?”

Ramona plopped down beside Justine. “You need to find a way to stop dancing all night. It’s killing you. Your grades are falling like a giant from a beanstalk, and you look like that zombie Raven ‘accidentally’ conjured the other day.”

Justine's face fell. “Oh…that.”

“How about this,” Ramona rested her elbowed on Justine’s slumped shoulder. “If you do my homework for me, I’ll stay up and watch over you. If you try to get up, I’ll tuck you back in, alright?”

Justine thought for a moment. “…Deal.”

* * *

 

 “Well, good night, then.”

“’Night.”

Despite her initial apprehension in having an imposing, clawed girl looming over her in the dark, Justine drifted off straight away.

Ramona watched as Justine’s lips parted, her eyelids fluttering while she dreamed.

She found herself nearly startled when Justine began to roll out of bed.

“Oh no, you don’t.” Ramona gently pushed her back down by the shoulders, tucking in the blankets around her.

There was no way she could ask Justine to do both of their homework, she thought, brushing a lock of hair back from her roommate’s face. Just having the opportunity to be near her like this was more than payment enough.

 

 

 


End file.
